


afterglow

by StudentOfEtherium



Series: Monoganronpa [6]
Category: Bakemonogatari, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, F/M, Gay, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Multiplicity/Plurality, One-Sided Attraction, Slice of Life, chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudentOfEtherium/pseuds/StudentOfEtherium
Summary: The night prior, Sonia played host to a party for her classmates. Now, it's the day after and people have things to say.
Relationships: Araragi Koyomi/Senjougahara Hitagi, Hanekawa Tsubasa/Oikura Sodachi, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Kanbaru Suruga/Senjougahara Hitagi (One-Sided), Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind
Series: Monoganronpa [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918303
Kudos: 2





	afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> i did about half the ao3 templating here on my phone and holy shit why did i do that
> 
> title is taken from a yuki kajiura song

  * Class 2-1



Aoi - 7:28AM: Last night was wild.

Aoi - 7:28AM: What even all happened?

Makoto - 7:28AM: A lot, I suppose.

Makoto - 7:29AM: Remember, I had to leave early once people started drinking because Mom made me bring Komaru.

Makoto - 7:29AM: I didn't tell Mom that happened cause she would freak, but I still didn't want my kid sister around that.

Junko - 7:29AM: awww youre no fun

Makoto - 7:30AM: I'd rather not have Mom know I was at a party with underage drinking.

Makoto - 7:30AM: Even if I didn't personally take part.

Junko - 7:30AM: well, what if i tell her myself?

Mukuro - 7:31AM: Then I can corroborate that he left once people started drinking, as a responsible sibling would.

Junko - 7:31AM: and whats that say about you?

Mukuro - 7:32: That I had to stay and babysit my sister because she can't be trusted to be out of sight for more than five minutes without setting something on fire.

Junko - 7:32AM: it was put out quickly, at least

  * Mukuro - Sayaka



Mukuro - 7:35AM: Hey

  * Class 3-2



Ibuki - 7:40AM: heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Sodachi - 7:43AM: How the fuck are you already awake.

Sodachi - 7:44AM: I was under the impression your party was going until only a few hours ago.

Ibuki - 7:47AM: it was!

Ibuki - 7:47AM: ibuki hasn't slept yet!

Sodachi - 7:50AM: How.

Ibuki - 7:52AM: ibuki chugged a case of five hour energy around six. she should be awake for at least two more days

Sodachi - 7:55AM: You're going to die.

Ibuki - 7:56AM: can't die if death can't catch me!

Sodachi - 8:01AM: I won't attend your funeral.

Mahiru - 8:23AM: Isn't that a bit extreme?

Sodachi - 8:24AM: I don't think so.

Hiyoko - 8:24AM: Im at least curious to see how much thisll fuck her up

Hitagi - 8:26AM: You two are also awake early

Hiyoko - 8:27AM: We, uh

Hiyoko - 8:27AM: didn't sleep either

Ibuki - 8:28AM: owo

Mahiru - 8:28AM: NOT LIKE THAT Hiyoko please shut up

Hiyoko - 8:28AM: Were not even two feet apart just tell me irl

Mahiru - 8:29AM: I'm telling you here because I want the others to see me telling you off

Ibuki - 8:30AM: kinky

Mahiru - 8:43AM: NOT LIKE THAT EITHER i stg

  * Suruga - Sayaka



Sayaka - 9:03AM: hey, so… i blacked the fuck out around eleven or something and im trying to piece together what all happened after that

Sayaka - 9:03AM: so uh. help?

Suruga - 9:05AM: You had better luck than I did

Sayaka - 9:08AM: what the FUCK does that mean

Suruga - 9:10AM: Ask Mukuro, not me. I didn't see the conversation, just the aftermath

Sayaka - 9:12AM: fuck

  * Junko - Sayaka



Sayaka - 9:15AM: i blacked out after like eleven last night and apparently something happened

Junko - 9:17AM: lmao

Junko - 9:17AM: thats between you and my sister

Sayaka - 9:19AM: sigh

  * Mukuro - Sayaka



Mukuro - 9:27AM: Are you still asleep?

  * Class 2-1



Suruga - 9:33AM: Hey going back a bit

Suruga - 9:33AM: Why did Naegi call Komaru his kid sister

Suruga - 9:34AM: I thought they were only like a year apart??

Makoto - 9:36AM: I’m over a year older than her.

Makoto - 9:36AM: Fifteen months.

Makoto - 9:38AM: I call her my kid sister because she’s my kid sister.

Chihiro - 9:40AM: That’s rather tautological of you.

Makoto - 9:41AM: Wym?

Makoto - 9:43AM: Nevermind, googled it.

Makoto - 9:43AM: That’s the point.

Makoto - 9:44AM: You guys don’t have younger siblings so you wouldn’t understand it.

Aoi - 9:48AM: My brother is like four years younger than me

Aoi - 9:48AM: He’s a baby.

Makoto - 9:50AM: See! Aoi gets it.

Mukuro - 9:53AM: Works with twins too.

Mukuro - 9:53AM: Junko will always be my baby sister.

Junko - 9:53AM: oh fuck off you're only older by like 20 seconds

Mukuro - 9:54AM: You're still younger.

Mukuro - 9:54AM: And your behavior is certainly that of a toddler.

Junko - 9:55AM: yeah well could a toddler do this?

Mukuro - 10:12AM: For fuck’s sake.

Makoto - 10:12AM: Do I want to know?

Mukuro - 10:13AM: No. Even if you did, I'm not honoring her with an explanation.

  * Class 3-2



Sonia - 10:23AM: Can some of you please come over later to help me clean up? It seems only fair.

Chiaki - 10:25AM: 2 much work for just the 2 of us

Ibuki - 10:25AM: how did you get roped into helping her clean?

Chiaki - 10:25AM: Stayed the night. Trains were done 4 the night so couldn't get home 

Ibuki - 10:25AM: nice excuse

Ibuki - 10:25AM: maybe a hetero would believe it

Nagito - 10:26AM: or maybe you should stop having such an overactive imagination

Ibuki - 10:26AM: y tho!

Mahiru - 10:26AM: Because there's a good chance you'll make them uncomfortable.

Chiaki - 10:26AM: It's fine.

Chiaki - 10:26AM: Stayed in the guest bedroom.

Chiaki - 10:26AM: That's all.

Ibuki - 10:27AM: thats boring

Sonia - 10:34AM: I offered to let her sleep in my bed with me. It's certainly big enough for two people to fit comfortably. She chose to sleep in the guest bedroom.

Ibuki - 10:34AM: lol

Sonia - 10:44AM: So nobody is offering to help us?

Hitagi - 10:45AM: I'll help. Won't be able to come over until the afternoon, but if there's still cleanup to be done, I'll chip in

Hitagi - 10:45AM: Koyomi will come too

Koyomi - 10:45AM: Wait what?

Hitagi - 10:45AM: Koyomi will come too

Ibuki - 10:45AM: lol heteros

Hitagi - 10:46AM: Just because I turned down another girl's confession doesn't mean I don't swing that way

Ibuki - 10:46AM: but the fact that you use the phrase “swing that way” does

Hitagi - 10:46AM: You're being homophobic

Ibuki - 10:46AM: ibukis gay so its alright

Hitagi - 10:46AM: Shut the fuck up before I decide your face needs some new piercings

  * Sayaka - Ibuki



Sayaka - 10:58AM: i got blackout drunk last night and i keep hearing that something happened between Mukuro and i but nobody is explaining and i’m afraid to ask her directly

Ibuki - 10:58AM: oh lol

Ibuki - 10:58AM: you dragged her away from the party

Ibuki - 10:58AM: came back like fifteen minutes later

Sayaka - 10:58AM: oh fuck

Ibuki - 10:58AM: no ibuki doesn't think there was enough time for that

Ibuki - 10:58AM: but you did ask her out

  * Class 2-1



Makoto - 11:03AM: Who was that freshman last night? Haven't seen her around before.

Fukawa - 11:04AM: That was Komaru - S

Fukawa - 11:04AM: I would've thought you'd recognize your own sister - S

Makoto - 11:05AM: No, the other one. Black hair, cut short? Dressed in black?

Fukawa - 11:05AM: The one who looked like wannabe goth cosplaying as Celeste? - S

  * Ibuki - Hiyoko



Ibuki - 11:05AM: so what actually happened with you two after the party

Hiyoko - 11:05AM: Why tf do you want to know?

Hiyoko - 11:05AM: Nothing youd care about, perv

Ibuki - 11:06AM: that’s not why ibuki was asking! she's just curious about your relationship

Hiyoko - 11:06AM: Ask Mahiru, then. Im blocking your number

  * Class 2-1



Makoto - 11:06AM: That's another way of describing her, I suppose.

Suruga - 11:06AM: She's a friend of a friend. We've talked, she's cool

Suruga - 11:06AM: If any of you know Araragi, she came with him

Chihiro - 11:07AM: I find that a little concerning…

Celeste - 11:09AM: I've only talked with that boy once or twice. Those who willingly consort with him are quite suspicious. However, I did talk with this young girl. I quite enjoyed it

Fukawa - 11:09AM: So i was right, then? - S

  * Mukuro - Sayaka



Sayaka - 11:15AM: uh

Sayaka - 11:15AM: hi

  * Ibuki - Mahiru



Ibuki - 11:15AM: so what happened last night?

Ibuki - 11:15AM: after the party

  * Class 3-2



Sonia - 11:21AM: Chiaki and I will be doing lunch soon, in case anyone would like to join us. Consider it payment for helping me clean up my house.

Mahiru - 11:22AM: Eating at your house or going out?

Sonia - 11:23AM: We will be going out to a restaurant of the group's choice within walking distance of my house.

Mahiru - 11:27AM: Alright. Hiyoko and I will meet you at your house in sometime soon.

  * Ibuki - Mahiru



Mahiru - 11:27AM: Why do you care?

Ibuki - 11:28AM: ibukis bored

Mahiru - 11:28AM: We watched a movie and did some stargazing while nursing our hangovers

Ibuki - 11:29AM: thats so chaste!

Mahiru 11:30AM: And? Why do you care?

  * Class 3-2



Sonia - 11:30AM: Glad to hear it.

Sonia - 11:30AM: I will also be asking some of our underclassmen to join us as well.

  * Class 2-1



Aoi - 11:30AM: Oh yeah, I'm in a club with her. She's interesting.

  * Mukuro - Sayaka



Mukuro - 11:30AM: Oh, you're awake now.

  * Sonia - Aoi - Chihiro - Makoto



Sonia - 11:30AM: Would any of you be interested in joining me and some others from last night in a lunch out followed by helping me clean up my house?

  * Sonia - Mukuro - Junko



Sonia - 11:30AM: Would either of you be interested in joining me and some others from last night in a lunch out followed by helping me clean up my house?

  * Sonia - Suruga - Sayaka - Celeste



Sonia - 11:31AM: Would any of you be interested in joining me and some others from last night in a lunch out followed by helping me clean up my house?

  * Class 3-2



Mahiru - 11:33AM: Alright.

Ibuki - 11:35AM: ibuki has band practice today

Ibuki - 11:35AM: so she can't show up

Ibuki - 11:35AM: she also considers her payment bringing alcohol

Ibuki - 11:35AM: so shes off thw hook for this

Mahiru - 11:36AM: Don't know if it works like that but alright.

  * Sonia - Aoi - Chihiro - Makoto



Makoto - 11:37AM: I would, but my parents are out and I have to look after Komaru.

Makoto - 11:37AM: Sorry.

Sonia - 11:39AM: It's okay. You're not the only person I asked of this.

Chihiro - 11:48AM: I'm working on a project today.

Chihiro - 11:48AM: And I wasn't at the party long.

Chihiro - 11:48AM: And I'm not especially useful when it comes to physical activity.

  * Sonia - Mukuro - Junko



Mukuro - 11:50AM: I'm busy with training today and I think it's for the best that Junko not come back to your house before the previous damage is repaired.

  * Sonia - Aoi - Chihiro - Makoto



Aoi - 11:51AM: I'm in to help clean up.

  * Mukuro - Sayaka



Sayaka - 11:52AM: i’ve

Sayaka - 11:52AM: uh

Sayaka - 11:52AM: been awake

Sayaka - 11:52AM: but i was too drunk last night and don't remember anything after like eleven

  * Sonia - Suruga - Sayaka - Celeste



Celeste - 11:55AM: On account of my early retreat, I don't feel I owe you any aid in the restoration of your estate. I decline.

  * Mukuro - Sayaka



Sayaka - 11:56AM: ive pieced together what happened last night through talking with others, but i still have no idea what happened when we were alone

  * Sonia - Suruga - Sayaka - Celeste



Sayaka - 11:56: no

Sonia - 11:59AM: That's alright. Others have offered to help.

  * Sonia - Aoi - Chihiro - Makoto



Sonia - 12:01PM: Thank you, Aoi.

Sonia - 12:02PM: Meet at my house as soon as you can get here. We'll pick our destination once everyone has arrived.

  * Sonia - Mukuro - Junko



Sonia - 12:02PM: That's alright. I appreciate the thought.

  * Sonia - Suruga - Sayaka - Celeste



Suruga - 12:02PM: Have you asked Senjougahara about this yet?

Sonia - 12:04PM: Yes. She will be coming.

Suruga - 12:05PM: In that case, no

  * Mukuro - Sayaka



Mukuro - 12:08PM: Oh.

Mukuro - 12:08PM: You confessed to me that you had a crush on me.

Mukuro - 12:08PM: I told you it wasn't mutual, but that I was willing to try the relationship anyway.

Sayaka - 12:11PM: i had gathered most of that

Sayaka - 12:11PM: i

Sayaka - 12:15PM: hadn't realized you didn't feel the same way

Sayaka - 12:16PM: Sorry if you felt pressured into this

  * Class 3-2



Sodachi - 12:17PM: Has everyone finished our weekend homework yet.

Akane - 12:19PM: working on that rn

Sodachi - 12:20PM: Good.

  * Mukuro - Sayaka



Mukuro - 12:21PM: I chose to accept your feelings.

Mukuro - 12:21PM: And I chose to accept having a relationship with you.

Mukuro - 12:24PM: We should meet in person to talk about this face to face.

Mukuro - 12:25PM: Dinner tonight, maybe?

  * Class 3-2



Ibuki - 12:25PM: ibuki hasn't even started!

Sodachi - 12:29PM: Well, you have all of today and all of tomorrow for that.

Sodachi - 12:29PM: If you need help, you can ask me.

Ibuki - 12:32PM: will do!

  * Mukuro - Sayaka



Sayaka - 12:35PM: uh

Sayaka - 12:35PM: what time?

Mukuro - 12:36PM: Seven alright with you?

Mukuro - 12:36PM: There's a nice Greek restaurant downtown that I'm a fan of. We can go there.

Sayaka - 12:36PM: Alright

  * Class 2-1



Makoto - 12:39PM: So how is everyone else doing?

Chihiro - 12:45PM: I'm busy.

Makoto - 12:47PM: That's good. Better than being bored.

Fukawa - 12:55PM: that sounds like something an old man would say lol

Fukawa - 12:55PM: - S

Makoto - 12:57PM: Well, I did pick it up from Grandpa.

Fukawa - 12:59PM: lol

Fukawa - 12:59PM: - S

Junko - 1:00PM: im booooooooooooooooored

Junko - 1:00PM: mukuro says i cant go out cause of last night but there's nothing to do here

Junko - 1:00PM: she's not even chatting with her girlfriend anymore so i don't even have anything to gossip about

Junko - 1:17PM: BOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRED

Junko - 1:33PM: anybody?

Makoto - 1:34PM: I'm busy finishing homework due tomorrow.

Makoto - 1:34PM: Sorry.

Makoto - 1:34PM Although I don't really know what I could do to help.

Junko - 1:48PM: uuuuuuuuuuuuuugggggggggggggghhhhhhh lame

  * Suruga - Ibuki



Suruga - 2:01PM: has Senjougahara talked at all about what happened last night?

Ibuki - 2:02PM: she mentioned it in passing when Ibuki called her straight

  * Suruga - Mahiru



Suruga - 2:04PM: has Senjougahara said anything about last night to you?

  * Suruga - Sonia



Suruga - 2:04PM: Has Senjougahara said anything to you about last night?

  * Suruga - Sodachi



Suruga - 2:07PM: has Senjougahara talked about last night?

Sodachi - 2:10: Asides from an aside, she's said nothing.

Suruga - 2:11PM: alright

  * Suruga - Ibuki



Suruga - 2:15PM: i see

  * Mukuro - Sayaka



Sayaka - 2:25PM: where do we want to meet up?

Mukuro - 2:33PM: Shall I pick you up at your house close to seven? I believe I remember the address.

  * Suruga - Sonia



Sonia - 2:34PM: Only a little, I'm afraid.

  * Mukuro - Sayaka



Sayaka - 2:35PM: it's an apartment

Sayaka - 2:35PM: but sure

Sayaka - 2:35PM: it's close to downtown, so we can walk from there

  * Class 2-1



Aoi - 2:38PM: Sorry, Junko. I was busy helping Sonia clean up.

Junko - 2:38PM: ugh

Junko - 2:38PM: youre useless

  * Class 3-2



Chiaki - 2:41PM: Did homework before party.

Koyomi - 2:43PM: Hitagi and I are gonna be spending the evening working on that

  * Class 2-1



Mukuro - 2:44PM: Junko, cut that out.

  * Mukuro - Sayaka



Mukuro - 2:44PM: Alright. We have a plan, then.

  * Class 3-2



Sodachi - 2:45PM: I am sure, Araragi, that you two will be studying, and nothing else will happen.

Hitagi - 2:46PM: The homework will be done come Monday. You don't need to care about anything else

Hitagi - 2:46PM: Right?

Sodachi - 2:46PM: Yes. You are.

Sodachi - 2:47PM: But I doubt your capacity to finish that work when alone given your proclivities that I have had the displeasure to be a spectator of on the occasions when you've requested me as a tutor.

  * Class 2-1



Junko - 2:47PM: cut what out?

  * Class 3-2



Hitagi - 2:47PM: Rude.

Ibuki - 2:48PM: ibuki saw how you two were last night

Ibuki - 2:48PM: all touchy-feely

Koyomi - 2:48PM: Who even says that anymore?

Koyomi - 2:48PM: That’s such a skeevy thing to say

Nagito - 2:48PM: I regretfully agree with you that “touchy-feely” is a pretty weird thing to say, but so is “skeevy”

Koyomi - 2:49PM: Sure, but I don't mind having unconventional vocabulary

Nagito - 2:49PM: Right, because you don't mind being a fucking weirdo

Akane - 2:50PM: that's rather hypothetical of you

Chiaki - 2:50PM: Hypocritical?

Akane - 2:51PM: yeah, that

Nagito - 2:51PM: Is it hypocritical if i own up to being weird?

Akane - 2:52PM: Fair enough

  * Class 2-1



Mukuro - 2:54PM: Stop belittling your classmates

  * Class 3-2



Hitagi - 2:55PM: Ibuki, I thought I made my feelings on your opinions towards Koyomi and I’s relationship very clear.

Ibuki - 3:07PM: Sorry ma’am.

  * Class 2-1



Fukawa - 3:09PM: so where's Sayaka been today? - S

Celeste - 3:09PM: She's alive. Earlier, when Ms. Nevermind was requesting aid, she spoke up to decline.

Aoi - 3:10PM: Has anyone else talked to her?

Mukuro - 3:12PM: We've talked a little. We'll be having dinner together tonight.

Mukuro - 3:12PM: As an aside, you might notice my twin’s absence for the rest of the evening. She's doing fine, but after an alternation, I decided to confiscate her phone.

Suruga - 3:12PM: what the fuck did she do?

Mukuro - 3:13PM: I'd rather not repeat her words back, if I'm being honest.

Suruga - 3:13PM: ah

  * Class 3-2



Sonia - 3:15PM: I would like to once again thank everyone who joined me to help clean. You are all appreciated.

Nagito - 3:17PM: oh is that done now?

Koyomi - 3:18PM: Yeah

Chiaki - 3:20PM: Have been 4 a while now.

Chiaki - 3:20PM: Sonia was busy for a bit. Arranged 4 way home.

Ibuki - 3:21PM: lol

Nagito - 3:21PM: I see

  * Class 2-1



Fukawa - 3:21PM: oh well now I'm extremely curious - S

Mukuro - 3:22PM: If you want, you can ask her on Monday.

Mukuro - 3:22PM: She said something I'm not comfortable repeating back.

Fukawa - 3:23PM: can you at least tell me what she was talking about at the time? - S

Mukuro - 3:23PM: I can. I won't.

Fukawa - 3:23PM: lame - S

  * Class 3-2 



Sonia - 3:25PM: Does anyone know where Hanekawa has found herself lately? It feels like weeks since she's been in class.

Sodachi - 3:29PM: She's in Ishikawa.

Sodachi - 3:29PM: It's been nine days since she left.

Sodachi - 3:29PM: She will be back in class on Monday unless her travel is disrupted.

Ibuki - 3:31PM: of course you know that

Sodachi - 3:32PM: Whatever Senjougahara has promised upon you, I will inflict threefold.

Ibuki - 3:32PM: understood

Sodachi - 3:32PM: The nature of my relationship with Tsubasa is not for you or anyone else to speculate on.

Chiaki - 3:41PM: Calling her Tsubasa is notable. No 1 else does that.

Tsubasa - 3:47PM: I'm okay with anyone calling me Tsubasa. It's not exclusive to my girlfriend.

Ibuki - 3:47PM: LMAO

Hitagi - 3:47PM: This was already known.

Ibuki - 3:48PM: was it?

Hitagi - 3:48PM: I knew, at least.

Hitagi - 3:48PM: Perhaps they didn't want to make their relationship known to you before.

Sodachi - 3:48PM: We didn't.

Tsubasa - 3:50PM: We didn't?

  * Tsubasa - Sodachi



Sodachi - 3:50PM: I didn't want them knowing because I don't want to make noise about this.

Tsubasa - 3:50PM: Sorry.

  * Class 3-2



Tsubasa - 3:51PM: We didn't.

Nagito - 3:51PM: lmao

Nagito - 3:51PM: Smooth

  * Komaeda - Koyomi



Komaeda - 3:51PM: Did you know that?

  * Class 2-1



Fukawa - 3:52PM: i’m bored - S

Suruga - 3:53PM: And what do you usually do when you're bored?

Fukawa - 3:53PM: pass off to Ms. Morose if possible so she has to deal with it - S

Fukawa - 3:54PM: but that's not working rn - S

  * Komaeda - Koyomi



Koyomi - 3:54PM: No. How would I?

  * Class 2-1



Suruga - 3:55PM: Huh

Aoi - 3:55PM: I still don't totally get how that works.

Suruga - 3:56PM: It's a bit odd. I've picked it up, though

Suruga - 3:56PM: Had help from an upperclassman friend of mine, too

  * Class 3-2



Sonia - 3:57PM: Oh, Hanekawa, how is Ishikawa? I'm unfamiliar with the area.

Akane - 3:58PM: my family visited when i was a kid. pretty boring

Hanekawa - 4:01PM: I'm quite enjoying it, not that I have much time for visiting tourist attractions in the first place.

Natsumi - 4:07PM: sup, fucks?

  * Class 2-1



Fukawa - 4:09PM: Anyone I know? - S

Suruga - 4:11PM: Doubt it

Aoi - 4:12PM: You're talking about Ms. Hanekawa, right?

  * Class 3-2



Akane - 4:13PM: hey

Akane - 4:13PM: you only just wake up?

Peko - 4:14PM: I had to wake up the young miss myself, as she was still asleep.

Natsumi - 4:14PM: Not like there would've been any harm in letting me sleep later

Peko - 4:15PM: There would have been. You have already damaged your sleep schedule and I wouldn't want this getting worse. Waking you now was the earliest I could do so while still letting you get a full night's sleep, or else I would have woken you earlier.

Ibuki - 4:17PM: lol natsumi getting chewed out by mom

  * Class 2-1



Suruga - 4:18PM: mhm

  * Class 3-2



Natsumi - 4:19PM: fuck you

Natsumi - 4:19PM: just fuck off, nobody likes you

  * Class 2-1



Fukawa - 4:23PM: Who's this Hanekawa? - S

Suruga - 4:25PM: an upperclassman. 

Suruga - 4:25PM: class 3-B’s class president

Suruga - 4:26PM: i used to be in a club with her. think Aoi's still a member

  * Class 3-2



Nagito - 4:31PM: You're not one to talk on the matter, Kuzuryu

Nagito - 4:31PM: I would much rather talk to Mioda than you

Nagito - 4:32PM: She might lack any ability to observe others and know when to shut up, but she's still far more pleasant than you by the fact that she's not trying to be rude

Nagito - 4:32PM: Unlike you

Natsumi - 4:33PM: nobody asked you, you cunt

Nagito - 4:34PM: If you wanted to talk to Mioda one on one, you would've texted just her

Nagito - 4:34PM: You didn't. You meant for us all to see

Sodachi - 4:36PM: I don't share Komaeda's sentiment about Mioda being more pleasant, but I do agree that the Kuzuryu girl is far more insufferable.

  * Class 2-1



Aoi - 4:42PM: Yeah, I'm still a member of the folklore research club.

Makoto - 4:44PM: I wouldn't have guessed that. Folklore doesn't seem your thing.

Aoi - 4:45PM: Oh, well, you know.

Makoto - 4:47PM: I don't, but I get you.

Fukawa - 4:50PM: clue me in cause i don't - S

  * Class 3-2



Fuyuhiko - 4:54PM: Leave my sister alone.

Mahiru - 5:03PM: Dude, I'm friends with Natsumi and I would agree she's pretty unbearable.

Mahiru - 5:03PM: Also, good morning.

Natsumi - 5:04PM: well fuck you, too

Koyomi - 5:06PM: Weren't you awake just a few hours ago?

Mahiru - 5:09PM: Yeah, I was. After we were done with helping Sonia, Hiyoko and I went back to her place to rest. I ended up passing out for a few hours.

Sonia - 5:11PM: And what of Saionji?

Mahiru - 5:14PM: She's still asleep. I didn't want to wake her up.

Hitagi - 5:17PM: Did you just leave her in bed?

Mahiru - 5:20PM: Nah. I'm hanging out in her room. Her grandma is making dinner for three, so if Hiyoko isn't up soon, I'll wake her up myself.

  * Mukuro - Sayaka



Mukuro - 5:23PM: I'm leaving to pick you up. See you in a few minutes.

Sayaka - 5:23PM: See you soon. <3

  * Class 2-1



Aoi - 5:25PM: I'm not in the club for the subject matter, but for the people. I had friends going into it and since then, I've made more.

Suruga - 5:29PM: helps that the teacher is pretty offhands

Suruga - 5:29PM: don't even know if he's still in the country anymore or not

Aoi - 5:33PM: Mr. Oshino left a while ago.

  * Class 3-2



Sonia - 5:35PM: Saionji doesn't strike me as a particularly light sleeper.

Mahiru - 5:38PM: I know how to wake her up. I'm experienced.

Sonia - 5:39PM: Oh, I'm quite the same way with Nanami.

Hitagi - 5:41PM: Do you two sleep together often?

Sonia - 5:41PM: Nanami and I? I wouldn't say often, but we have shared a bed several times.

Chiaki - 5:42PM: I stay the night sometimes.

Hitagi - 5:42PM: Fascinating. Now I want to hear from the other one.

Mahiru - 5:43PM: Hiyoko and I share a bed regularly, yeah. Usually at my place when my parents won't be home for the night, which is often. Nights at her place are harder to justify because of her grandma.

Koyomi - 5:44PM: What, is she homophobic or something?

Mahiru - 5:44PM: Dude, she's like 90, of course she's homophobic.

  * Class 2-1



Makoto - 5:44PM: What about the classes he teaches? Do they just have a substitute until he comes back?

Aoi - 5:45PM: No idea. Probably. He left pretty suddenly. He teaches third-years, though, so I don't know how it's being handled. 

Aoi - 5:45PM: We haven't heard from him since he left. His niece has been running the club since then.

  * Class 3-2



Koyomi - 5:47PM: I don't think all old people are homophobic

Koyomi - 5:47PM: And just because I can't think of contradictory examples doesn't mean they don't exist.

Ibuki - 5:48PM: ibuki’s grandpa is def homophobic

Natsumi - 5:48PM: that's not just old people tho

Natsumi - 5:48PM: I know a lot of homophobic people

Natsumi - 5:48PM: such as myself

Nagito - 5:49PM: Wait, Koizumi, if Saionji’s grandmother is homophobic, then why did you stay the night and why are you having dinner with her?

Mahiru - 5:50PM: She might be homophobic, but she's a good cook.

Mahiru - 5:50PM: And we're careful around her. She still thinks we're just friends.

Natsumi - 5:51PM: dunno how anyone could have that impression

Mahiru 5:51PM: As I said, we're careful.

Mahiru - 5:51PM: Gotta go wake up Hiyoko, her grandma is calling us for dinner. Talk to you guys later.

Ibuki - 5:52PM: gay

  * Class 2-1



Makoto - 5:53PM: Wasn't she at the party last night?

Aoi - 5:54PM: Yeah. Didn't think big events like that were her thing, but then, I guess that's why she left early. Might have to ask her about that on Monday.

Makoto - 5:55PM: ...Does she know where her uncle went?

Aoi - 5:56PM: If she doesn't, then she's one hell of an actor.

  * Class 3-2



Sonia - 5:59PM: I would just like to say, my grandmother is a lovely woman who stands against the stereotypes you're discussing here.

Hitagi - 6:01:PM: So you'd be fine coming out to her if you had a girlfriend?

Sonia - 6:02PM: Indeed! Novoselic has always been very socially minded and ahead of most other countries.

Sodachi - 6:03PM: But you still have a central monarchy which controls the entire country.

Sonia - 6:04PM: Well, yes, but I don't see what that has to do with this.

Sodachi - 6:07PM: Regardless of orientation, you force everyone in your kingdom to be a lesser human than royalty because of their place at time of birth. It's a conservative idea at best, dated back hundreds and thousands of years. People can't be truly free and a country cannot be truly socially forward unless the people have meaningful power in government. If you really cared about the freedom of the people, then you would institute a system which gives them meaningful power in government.

Sonia - 6:08PM: I assure you, my parents listen to the peasant class and take their desires into account when making new policies.

Hiyoko - 6:10PM: Going back a bit, what was that about “if”?

Sonia - 6:12PM: What do you mean, Saionji?

Hiyoko - 6:12PM: “if you had a girlfriend”

Hitagi - 6:13PM: Tbf I only phrased it that way because I knew it would be pointless to approach it any other way.

Sonia - 6:14PM: I'm afraid to say I still don't understand what you're talking about.

Hiyoko - 6:15PM: You. Nanami.

Sonia - 6:16PM: Is the implication that Nanami and I are already in a relationship?

Hiyoko - 6:16PM: Yeah

Sonia - 6:17PM: Well, that implication is wrong. Nanami is my dearest friend and I treasure her greatly.

Hiyoko - 6:18PM: ...And?

Sonia - 6:19PM: And what? She is my dearest friend.

Hiyoko - 6:19PM: And Id call Mahiru my best friend too

Ibuki - 6:20PM: dont forget the bed sharing thing!

Chiaki - 6:20PM: Don't @ me, her bed is soft.

Mahiru - 6:20PM: We aren't even on twitter.

Chiaki - 6:21PM: It's an expression.

  * Class 2-1



Makoto - 6:22PM: What do you mean, Aoi?

Aoi - 6:22PM: Well, she's said she doesn't know where he went. Even if she doesn't seem especially torn up about it, I don't think she's lying about that.

Suruga - 6:23PM: At the same time, what I know of her tells me she wouldn't be inclined to tell if she did happen to know.

  * Class 3-2



Hitagi - 6:24PM: Why is it you two share a bed so often? What makes it different from every other couple I know?

Chiaki - 6:24PM: Dunno.

Hitagi - 6:24PM: Well, are the two of you in a romantic relationship?

Chiaki - 6:25PM: Dunno. Are we?

Ibuki - 6:25PM: yeah

Chiaki - 6:25PM: Well, shit.

Sonia - 6:27PM: I don't think we are.

Chiaki - 6:28PM: We aren't?

Hitagi - 6:29PM: You are.

Chiaki - 6:29PM: Oh, okay.

Ibuki - 6:29PM: there is no heterosexual explanation for the two of you

Sonia - 6:30PM: Nanami and I are just friends!

Hiyoko - 6:31PM: No one believes you

Hiyoko - 6:31PM: Im not even sure Chiaki believes you

  * Class 2-1



Aoi - 6:31PM: So where has Toko been

Fukawa - 6:32PM: lol - S

  * Class 3-2



Chiaki - 6:32PM: Believe what?

  * Class 2-1



Aoi - 6:33PM: Has she not been around today?

Fukawa - 6:35PM: i was the one who woke up and unless something happens, i’ll be the one who goes to bed tonight. she’ll get a chance at things tomorrow - S

Fukawa - 6:35PM: and besides, i’m sure she'll be happy to know she didn't have to deal with our hangover - S

Suruga - 6:36PM: I didn't think you had gotten that drunk

Suruga - 6:36PM: You left pretty early, after all

Fukawa - 6:37PM: you saw how shitfaced sayaka was - S

Suruga - 6:37PM: Okay, y'know what? Fair

  * Class 3-2



Hitagi - 6:38PM: That you're dating Sonia.

Chiaki - 6:38PM: O, is that what this is about? We've been dating for a few months now.

Sonia - 6:39PM: Friends!

Hiyoko - 6:39PM: lmao

Ibuki - 6:39PM: lol

Nagito - 6:39PM: How are you real?

Hitagi - 6:39PM: Incredible

Hitagi - 6:40PM: Anyways, we all agree that nothing was learned here, right? Everything discussed has already been known?

Mahiru - 6:41PM: Well, I was going to wait until they were comfortable saying it themselves, but…

  * Class 2-1



Aoi - 6:41PM: Hey, Syo, what do you even do on your off days? I know Toko writes, but what are your hobbies?

Fukawa - 6:42PM: oh, you know. normal stuff. i play with knives, set things on fire, leave cryptic notes all over the house for Ms. Morose to read later. the usual - S

Celeste - 6:42PM: Oh my, really?

  * Class 3-2



Hitagi - 6:43PM: Couples don't always come out and say it like that. Koyo and I never told people we were together when we first started dating.

Hiyoko - 6:43PM: Thats because it was obvious to everyone

Hitagi - 6:43PM: Yes, that's my point.

Hitagi - 6:43PM: If I didn't want everyone to know, I wouldn't have acted like that.

  * Class 2-1



Fukawa - 6:43PM: nah. fire is boring. the other two are true tho - S

Celeste - 6:44PM: Fascinating.

Aoi - 6:44PM: Why do you do the notes thing?

Fukawa - 6:44PM: well Ms. Morose and i cant exactly talk to each other, yeah? so we leave notes for each other and write down in a notebook

Fukawa - 6:45PM: so i just leave her a bunch of notes implying i did horrible things for her to find later - S

Aoi - 6:45PM: Huh…

  * Class 3-2



Koyomi - 6:46PM: I thought you acted that way to make me uncomfortable

Hitagi - 6:46PM: That was an appreciated side effect, but it wasn't my main intention.

Koyomi - 6:47PM: Why would you appreciate making me uncomfortable?

Hitagi - 6:47PM: Because I love you. <3

Hiyoko - 6:47PM: Lmao

Sodachi - 6:48PM: Your love takes interesting forms.

Hitagi - 6:48PM: I'd like to think it's because I'm an interesting person.

Sodachi - 6:49PM: That wasn't a compliment.

Hitagi - 6:50PM: I know. I still choose to take it as one.

  * Class 2-1



Sayaka - 6:52PM: uh

Sayaka - 6:52PM: hey

Aoi - 6:52PM: Hey hey! How's it going?

Fukawa - 6:53PM: how was the date? - S

  * Class 3-2



Mahiru - 6:54PM: Anyone wanna join Hiyoko and I in watching experimental Russian films from the 30s and 40s tonight?

Nagito - 6:54PM: Yeah sure

Koyomi - 6:55PM: wtf

Sodachi - 6:55PM: Shouldn't you finish your homework before doing such a thing.

Nagito - 6:56PM: Had plenty of time to do that earlier today

Mahiru - 6:56PM: I'll be doing that with Hiyoko tomorrow.

Mahiru - 6:56PM: You've never known me to miss homework, right? This will turn out fine.

Sodachi - 6:57PM: Alright.

Mahiru - 6:57PM: Anyway, are you interested? Experimental Russian film seems like something you'd be into. Dunno why.

Sodachi - 6:58PM: I prefer experimental Russian cinema of the 60s and 70s to experimental Russian film of the 30s and 40s.

Mahiru - 6:59PM: Well, unfortunately, Stalker and Solaris don't make for good watch parties.

Ibuki - 7:00PM: and ivan the terrible does? why not just go for the 20s so you can watch battleship potemkin or man with a movie camera? those seem more essential for the era due to being complete films which act as a mirror into the culture and society which formed them, as well as the fact that they feature more experimental ideas due to their existence closer to the genesis of film

Hiyoko - 7:01PM: whaaa

Mahiru - 7:01PM: Can't disagree. Man With a Movie Camera is among my favorite movies, but I wanted to watch something different tonight.

Hitagi - 7:01PM: Hey, Ibuki, what the fuck?

Mahiru - 7:02PM: Maybe a triple feature of Battleship Potempkin, The Color of Pomegranates, and Tarkovsky’s student film.

Mahiru - 7:02PM: That sound good to people?

  * Class 2-1



Sayaka - 7:02PM: um

Suruga - 7:03PM: that good, huh?

  * Class 3-2



Nagito - 7:03PM: Sure, I'm in

Sodachi - 7:04PM: I'll come.

Fuyuhiko - 7:04PM: Why does MIODA of all people have articulate thoughts on experimental Russian cinema?

  * Class 2-1



Mukuro - 7:04PM: The date was lovely.

Fukawa - 7:05PM: i wanna hear it from sayaka - S

Sayaka - 7:05PM: i enjoyed it and you need to shut the fuck up

Fukawa - 7:06PM: lol - S

Aoi - 7:07PM: I'm glad it went well for you.

  * Class 3-2



Ibuki - 7:07PM: stay cultured, bro

Mahiru - 7:08PM: Ibuki, are you interested in coming, too?

Ibuki - 7:08PM: nah

Ibuki - 7:08PM: sounds a bit too crowded for ibuki

Fuyuhiko - 7:09PM: Really? You're claiming that after last night?

Ibuki - 7:09PM: well, yeah. ibuki did a party last night and that was fun but now she wants to stay home

Ibuki - 7:09PM: plus she needs to practice for the concept album her band is making based on věra chytilová’s daisies

Mahiru - 7:10PM: Huh

Mahiru - 7:11PM: Anyway, all who are interested, meet at my place at like, eightish?

Nagito - 7:12PM: Sure

Sodachi - 7:14PM: Okay.

  * Class 2-1 



Makoto - 7:15PM: I agree with Aoi, I'm glad you two enjoyed it. I'm happy for you.

Fukawa - 7:16PM: lmao - S

Fukawa - 7:16PM: simp - S

Mukuro - 7:16PM: Thanks, Makoto.

Suruga - 7:17PM: why are you calling him a simp?

Fukawa - 7:18PM: what other reason is there for a dude to be so happy about his ex dating someone else - S

Suruga - 7:19PM: he's a good person who wants the best of his friends?

Fukawa - 7:19PM: impossible - S

  * Class 3-2



Sonia - 7:20PM: If not for last night, I would love to join you, but unfortunately, I'm afraid I don't have it in me to spend another night with people. As well, since yesterday and today were spent on preparations and cleaning up for the party, my weekend work is not finished, so I must work on that now.

Sodachi - 7:21PM: I'm glad you're being responsible with that.

  * Mukuro - Makoto



Makoto - 7:21PM: No hard feelings about this.

Makoto - 7:21PM: I really am happy for you.

Makoto - 7:21PM: Sorry if this doesn't need to be said, but Syo's words got to me and I wanted you to know that's not why I was speaking up.

Makoto - 7:22PM: I'm happy for you.

Mukuro - 7:22PM: Thanks. I paid Fukawa no mind and I suggest you do the same. She's alike my sister in that regard; both just want to annoy you. Ignore her.

  * Class 3-2



Ibuki - 7:25PM: so what's everyone gonna be up to next week?

Hitagi - 7:26PM: Resting.

Chiaki - 7:26PM: New game comes out Friday. Will be busy with that

Hiyoko - 7:27PM: dance recital

Ibuki - 7:27PM: so if ibuki were to perform a solo concert…

Hitagi - 7:28PM: No.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is something i started in November as this AU was beginning to take shape and ive worked on it on and off since. a lot has changed about the au since i started writing and i tried working that in as i went. even so, this is a mess lmao. it's a mess i like and it was always going to be a mess, but all the same it's a fucking mess. the original idea behind this is that i find chatfics a very interesting format that far too often feel far too memey and too lacking in meaningful narrative, so i set out to tell a story with this, as well as share a slice of these characters' lives
> 
> also now i only have 19 more WIPs to finish


End file.
